


Nightfall

by wyvernqueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernqueen/pseuds/wyvernqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina/Inigo oneshot.  Super short.  Even through all the chaos, they can find a few minutes of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I wrote a while ago, and I had my doubts about uploading it, but I decided to go with it anyway. It's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy it!

Nightfall passes on to the landscape as Lucina and Inigo have their backs against a tree, a long day ahead of them tomorrow. He yawns from beside her and closes his eyes, ready to fall asleep. 

It doesn't come so easily for Lucina, however. She's left thinking of the past, the future, her present, and the surmounting doubt that clouds her judgment as she tries to avert fate. There are so many questions left to be answered - some of which she fears the answer to- and so much left there, implanted in her memory, the remnants of a world cloaked in destruction. She wondered then what would become of them, and she wonders now, hoping that holding on to the last of her hope was worth it. But for now, they are leaning against a tree, in a forest with no Risen, with the Shepherds at their side and the moonlight shining down on their skin. She finally leans her head on his shoulder and she hears Inigo breathe a faint huff of amusement, pleased that she had finally decided to sleep. He slides his arm protectively around her and strangely, she doesn't feel so pressured anymore.

Whatever may come to their doorstep, whether it be their success or failure, at least they could have this one moment all to themselves.


End file.
